Brother in Arms: Halloween Special
by Devils That Cry
Summary: Halloween has come around and a few surprise Trick or Treater’s leave Dante baffled. Set after Brother in Arms 2


Summary: Halloween has come around and a few surprise Trick or Treater's leave Dante baffled. Set after Brother in Arms 2

Disclaimer: Morwen owns Vergil, Arow owns Dante, Capcom owns all of us.

* * *

**Brothers In Arms: Halloween Special**

The office was a mess, party streamers, burst balloons, sweets, and pizza boxes were strewn around the place, and in the middle of it all, sat Dante in front of the TV with a bowl of sweets in his lap which he munched away at then, as he stared fixated on the film now playing on the screen in front of him.

All in all he had thought it was one hell of a Halloween party; so maybe he and his friend had gone a little overboard but it was worth it, he was all partied out, and was now quite content to watch the Rocky Horror Picture Show, and eat sweets.

Vergil walked through the door and froze seeing the state of their home, and knew immediately who would be to blame for the scene of devastation that would rival Mallet's destruction. He silently slipped behind the sofa standing of his brother, who seemed unaware of his presence as of yet.

Dante continued to eat his sweets his eyes fixated on the TV screen, it was then that a shiver went down his spine and he spun around.

Vergil ducked down as soon as Dante was about to turn smirking to himself, 'any chance to play Dante up', he thought with a cheerful grin.

Dante glared at the empty space behind the sofa, he looked over to the front doors and then at the stairs... nothing, he 'hmf'ed to himself and then turned back to the TV, popping another sweet into his mouth.

Vergil grinned and straightened himself again and continues to hover over his younger twin and changed into his devil form and just stood there waiting to be noticed.

It wasn't long before Dante got the strange feeling again, he turned around once more. "Gah!" He tumbled off the sofa, the sweets flew everywhere, hand on his chest to quell his thumping heart he glared up at his chuckling devilled up brother. "Will you stop doing that?" He growled.

Vergil laughed hard at the state of his frightened brother and changed back into his human form still grinning, "Alert as ever Dante."

Dante pulled himself to his feet, "shut up," he grumbled half heartedly.

Vergil continued to give Dante an amused glance then looked around, "Well, it seems like someone has a large cleaning job on their hands doesn't it?"

Dante ignored him and sat back down on the sofa, salvaging what sweets he could.

Vergil rolled his eyes knowing Dante had selective hearing when it came to being tidy, unless it involved picking up spilt food out of...he blinked not wanting to know what he was licking off one sweet and shook his head.

"So where have you been all night? Trick or treating?" Dante didn't turn around but Vergil knew he would have his trade mark smirk playing about his lips.

Vergil shook his head rolling his eyes, "i have been out," he answered, "And you have been mess making it seems." Vergil sighed looking at the state of the room again and started heading upstairs as a loud knock was at the door.

Dante blinked, and then dived off the sofa to open the door.

Vergil blinked, he was almost certain he had never seen Dante move so fast, unless it was to meet the pizza delivery man.

A small group of six children all dressed up stood at the door grinning sweetly at him holding bags open hopefully, "Trick or treat," they said in unison.

Dante grinned down at the kids, and inspected the bowl of sweets thoughtfully. "And what if i say trick?"

The children looked at each other perplexed and mumbled to one another.

Dante laughed at there worried little faces. "Just kidding, chill," He then proceeded to distribute the sweets in each of there bags. They giggled thanked him and then ran off into the night; He smirked and closed the door.

Vergil stood leaning on the wall by the stairs looking at Dante in amazement, "You...-_you_- would actually give sweets away?" he spoke in amazement. He smirked at his brother who was now holding his prized sweets close to him.

"I can share when I wanna," He spoke defiantly; putting the sweet in his mouth, "just not with you" He grinned at the after thought.

Vergil rolled his eyes and after a moment surged forward grabbing hold of the bowl and took handfuls of sweets with him and smirked at his twin's expression.

Dante gaped then dived for his brother and the stolen sweets, tackling him to the ground.

Vergil grinned up at his brother holding the stolen sweets protectively shoving them in his pockets and he kicked the younger off him.

Dante rolled to his feet and rushed forward, he kicked out at his brother, and then tried a roundabout kick.

Vergil smirked at Dante and changed into his devil from and flew up to the ceiling knowing Dante could not get him and took the remaining bowl of sweets with him.

Dante glared at his now air born brother, "You know that's cheating!" He yelled, "Fight fair!"

Vergil smirked and started pelting Dante with some of the smaller sweets, "Since when did you ever fight fair?"

Dante thought and then shrugged, "You're right," He walked over to the desk and picked up Ebony, grinned and pointed it at Vergil.

Vergil stood hovering in midair and drew Yamato clutching the sweets in one hand staring impassively at his brother. The older watched his twin carefully and smirked, "Think you can get one past?"

"We'll just have to see," He let loose a volley of bullets at his brother, and dived over the sofa to fire again from a different angle.

Vergil whirled Yamato round deftly following each of Dantes different angles managing to block all of the bullets and suddenly surged forward knocking the gun from his grasp.

Dante took his chance he may have been disarmed but Vergil had left him an opportunity. Ebony flew from his hand, he spun on the spot and grabbed hold of Vergil's ankle, anchoring his airborne brother, he grinned up at him.

Vergil narrowed his eyes at him and bent down and swiped at him a few times and kicked trying to get free.

Dante held fast dodging his brother's offensive with ease.

Vergil changed back from his devil form and caught himself as he dropped to the floor and rolled dragging Dante down with him and freed his ankle.

Dante lay sprawled on his back defeated, he'd been partying all day and now he had missed most of the movie he'd been watching, he thought, "You don't even like sweets."

Vergil grinned as he stood, "It's the principle of it." He held out a hand and pulled Dante up to his feet, "You said you would never share with me so I took them anyway," he handed them back and looked at the screen, "What crap are you watching?"

Dante cradled the bowl protectively and looked over at the TV, "Its not crap it's the Rocky Horror Picture Show and it kicks ass," He grinned.

Vergil rolled his eyes, he shouldn't have asked, "Of course its not crap," he sighed, completely unconvinced.

"You know you should really lighten up, get in the holiday spirit!" He jumped back on the sofa.

Vergil raised a brow, "you said the same thing at Christmas and sulked for a week when i won that snowball fight."

Dantes mouth worked wordlessly, "This year I'll win," He said confidently.

"Of course you will," Vergil petted Dantes head, humouring him.

"Don't patronise me," He complained as he batted away his brother's hand.

Vergil just grinned at Dante's expression and stood behind the sofa. Vergil looked to the door sensing a demonic presence approaching and smirked knowingly to himself, wondering what Dante's reaction would be seeing the next visitors.

Dante felt a twinge just before there was a knock at the door. He jumped up and ran to the door, he then realised he'd forgotten the sweets, oh well he was at the door now. He pulled it open and the smile slipped from his face at the sight he saw.

A group of hell prides stood at the door looking up at him expectantly.

Vergil smirked taking the bowl of sweets and handed them to the lower demons, which, looked at them interested and sniffed them walking away, he then smirked at Dante.

Dante stood looking at the retreating demons as they ate the sweets his brother had given them, he blinked and looked at his brother's smirking face, and then back at the Hells then back at his brother, "What the fuck?" was all he could say.

Vergil laughed, "You didn't know? Halloween is the one night they have off."

Dante blinked again, took one last look at the disappearing demons and closed the door, "Huh...Who'd have thought..."

Vergil smirked at his brother's perplexed expression and looked at the clock, "It's late, we should sleep now; you can clean around tomorrow."

Dante blinked again still put out; "yeah," He mumbled looking back at the door, "Yeah," He chuckled following his brother to the stairs.

* * *

Happy Halloween from Morwen and Arow 


End file.
